


Love's Illusions

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was, I'm fairly certain, the first drabble I ever wrote.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love's Illusions

**Author's Note:**

> This was, I'm fairly certain, the first drabble I ever wrote.

“Sirius,” Remus gasped as his lover bucked into his pliant body. He clutched at dark hair and pulled the man’s lips to his nipple, moaning heartily as the sucking sensation, combined with the cock in his arse, pulled his orgasm slowly out of him.

“Sirius,” he cried again as he climaxed over both their stomachs, his head falling back onto the pillows, his body slumping into his bed.

“Sirius,” he breathed as he came down from his high, and his lover climaxed inside him.

His partner pulled his mouth from Remus’s abused nipple. “Sirius,” Harry agreed. They both smiled contently.


End file.
